Mtilley
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Early Life Long ago, Mtilley was born in the distant land of Eorzea. His mother died during his birth so his father, who was a sailor in the Maelstrom Navy, was forced to sneak Mtilley onto the voyages. Mtilley soon grew older. On one voyage, the ship he was on was struck by a massive tsunami. The entire ship was completely obliterated. The people onboard were knocked around and thrown into the water by the unstoppable massive wave. Mtilley clutched to a piece of wood that had broken off of the ship. He passed out, still clutching the wood. Hours later mtilley woke up on the shore of a new land. Backstory After walking for a while he discovered the land was Ceardia. Mtilley was 10 and he was not yet able to take care of himself. He wandered until he reached a large city named Silver Edge. In the city, he noticed a man in all black robes in an alley. A feeling inside Mtilley made him follow the man. They reached a large portal and entered. Mtilley appeared in a new dimension of fire and an unusual stone called the nether. The man in black disappeared. A cloth was pulled over Mtilley and he was carried away. Later the cloth was pulled off of him and he was strapped to a stone table in a room full of torches. The the doors swung open and people dressed in black walked in. They were chanting in a foreign language. One person dressed in all red walked up to the table mtilley was at and turned to face the other people who were then completely surrounding the table, watching. The man in red gave a long speech in the foreign language. Then he turned to mtilley and pulled out a fancy dagger. Mtilley knew they were about the sacrifice him. He prayed for the strength to break free from his restraints. The man in red cut mtilleys arm open and placed a parasite inside. Mtilley squirmed as the parasite made its way to his brain. Then something happened, mtilley's brain was special. The parasite triggered a part of his brain that was unused. His brain neutralized the parasite. Mtilley had new strength. He struggled harder and ripped the restraints. He grabbed the knife and slit the throat of the man in red. The rest of the cult attacked him. He slayed them all with tactics he didn't know before. When he got a good look at the people, he saw that they were diseased and their skin was covered in a rash. They fought well. His clothes were bloodsoaked so he took the red robes of the man and also some black robes. He found a house in the nether and used the tools their to make a new outfit from the robes. He soon left the nether and vowed to fight evil, although there will always be evil in him. Currently... He noticed he stopped aging at 21. Years later after wandering Ceardia for years fighting evil, he discovered there was a colony from Eorzea in Ceardia. The colony was called Rapture. Mtilley met with the leader Samurai Jack and was devastated to find out the continent of Eorzea was sucked into a vortex and gone forever. Samurai Jack on a quest to bring a music disc to Camp Bloodshore. After the completion of the quest he was allowed to join Bloodshore. Mtilley began working his way up in the Rapturain Armada. Mtilley still wanders the world fighting evil. Mtilley in normal dress.png Category:Rapture Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters